Unexpected Love
by Twilight-in-ur-eyes
Summary: After Dark comfirm to Risa in ep.16 that he only love her grandma. She felt heartbroken.Risa thought that she would never fell inlove again but an unexpected sms turn her thought back at her and showed her that love can be anywhere. SatxRisa.. R
1. Risa's Flashback

My first DNangel fanfic.So i hope you like it.. R&R..Itz SatxRisa.. n i hope itz the best.. sayonara!

Risa sat at her desk. Waiting for someone to call or even sms her. Flashback that afternoon suddenly came vividly in her mind.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun.."

Satoshi looked up from the book he was reading. He expected it to be some fan girl but instead he saw a long brunette hair girl smiling at him. Somehow he feels warm whenever Risa Harada smile at him.

"Harada.." he said with his usual cold tone.

"Urm, Hiwatari-kun.. I was just wondering..-" she stopped for a moment. The nervous feeling started to bundle up in her. Just as she remembered what Riku said. To go for it.

"Yes Harada?" Satoshi asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Urm, I was just--" Such luck, the bell rang as student started to rush back in their class. Satoshi stood up and looked straight at Risa, without even a single smile. "Break is over. I guess you and I better get to class now," he said as began to walk.

"H-Hiwatari-kun, wait!" Satoshi stopped walking and turned around to see Risa walking towards him. She pulled out her pen and took the book Satoshi was holding then began writing something.

"Harada? What-"

"Here.." Risa cut him and handed back the book. "My number is in there. Call or message me if you have any free time..'Kay?"

Satoshi stared at Risa for a moment then took his book back, turned and continue walking.

"Risa!!"

Risa woke up from her sleep. "What the-?" _oh,yea.. I fall asleep when waiting for _him _to sms me. I guess he didn't really have time for me. _

She looked up and saw Riku staring at her. "You better answer your phone. It has been ringing since just now and I'm pretty annoyed by it" _My phone? Hiwatari-kun!_

She rushed to get her cell phone and saw an unknown number. _1 new sms.. _

(' ',)


	2. Unexpected SMS

Ok, this is the 2nd chapter. I upload it together with the first one. If you like it, i upload another.. aka the 3rd one.. R&R plz!

Risa opened the message and read:-

_In one's life,_

_New things come,_

_Some things just leave.._

_Hope you keep me in your heart,_

_Like I keep you.._

_In mine.._

_Always…_

**SHxx **

Risa felt a sudden rush of excitement. She read it over and over again. **SHxx..**?? _**S**atoshi **H**iwatari_.. Its him!!

_What am I going to reply? I can't believe he wrote that. Its so unlike him. Maybe there is more to Hiwatari-kun that I don't know.._

Risa decided to go outside to take some air. Something that she usually liked to do when she kept thinking bout Dark-san. But now, she just replaces him with his enemy. _Hehe, _she laughs alone.

The air breath softly as it blew her hair dramatically. The sea sure is calm at night. She looked around and that settled it all. She saw, a guy, THE guy..

Satoshi Hiwatari was standing alone. And he's looking at the same direction as she is. _The **sea**._ And in his held his _cell phone_. He looked so calm, so relaxed and yet, so cold.

_Did he know that I live here? How? _Risa thought as her mind can't avoid Hiwatari's presence. As she was looking at him, she remembered the sms he sends her. She decided to ask him face to face to see his reaction. _Tomorrow will be THE day_, she thought.

Risa took one last look of Hiwatari and when back inside as the air is getting colder. The thought of Hiwatari-kun played in her mind all night. She when to Riku's bedroom to see if she's awake but to her dismay, Riku already fell asleep.

But there is still one place she can let her thought and feelings out. _Her diary._ She took it out from her secret place. No one knows about this secret place. Even Riku. Like her grandma, Rika, she hides most of her secret things there. Including a _white feather. _

(' ',)


	3. Risa's Diary

This is just a short one. Just about Risa's thought and all that.. you know,Diary stuff.. hope you guyz like it.. I did it the best i can

* * *

**Risa's Diary..:**

**_Dark-san. That name had been in my mind forever but after he convince me that he love my grandmother more. The only thing I thought was, why am I being ridiculous? He never thought of me more then Rika's granddaughter. Some part of me is the same as her but the other part of grandma belong to herself which Dark-san really cares about. _**

_**After Dark-san left, I started to think, that love is hurtful when Dark-san didn't return my love. And I'm scared to be inlove again. It's like a game where I always lose. I hate losing especially to something that's important to me. There's one thing that I kept in my mind that there won't be any guy or any love that I'll come across.**_

_**But Hiwatari-kun..**_

Risa thought for a while. It seems like she can't find a right word to continue. She looked at the clock. 12 midnight already? _I continue tomorrow,_ Risa thought. As she hide back her diary and turned off the light.

(' ',)

* * *

Send a review if you guyz want me to update 'cuz i want to know if you guyz like it.. btw, i dun own DNangel.. (watever that means).. Send me a msg to comment.. luv ya!


	4. Encounter with Daisuke

_I'm going to be very late,_ thought Risa as she run towards the train station. _Why did Riku forget to wake me up?_. Riku has an early training session so she went to school first. Risa looked at her watch. 15 minutes left and the train is not here yet.

"Ohiyou!" she heard someone greeted her good morning. She turned and saw Niwa Daisuke. "Niwa-kun?" Daisuke used to get all uncomfortable around her. But now he looked normal.

"Running late, huh?"

"Urm, yea. Riku forget to wake me up this morning." Risa replied acting mad but she's glad that she's not the only one who's late.

Daisuke laugh. "Riku has an early practice, eh?"

"Yea. You and Riku are pretty close lately. It's hard to see her without seeing you too," Risa said looking at Daisuke. He blushed. Risa sighed. _Niwa-kun blushed a lot_, she thought.

The train arrived. Both stood in silent. Risa hated silent. She looked at Daisuke who seem to have spacing out. He looked serious and Risa saw the sadness in his eyes. _He must be thinking about Dark-san again._ Among everybody else, Daisuke miss Dark the most.

Daisuke must have notice that Risa was staring at him. "We're going to be late," He said looking at Risa. "Huh? Oh, yea"

"Unless Hiwatari-kun is late too." Risa looked away so Daisuke didn't see her blush. Whenever Hiwatari's name is being called or said, Risa seem to blush whenever she heard it.

"Harada-san?"

"Urm, what about Hiwatari being late?" Risa asked.

"Oh, usually when I'm late, Hiwatari-kun will give me a ride. So, If he's late today, he can give both of us a ride," Daisuke replied.

They arrived at the last stop, which is also their stop. Both of them alight and there's a car waiting for them. "We're lucky. There's Hiwatari-kun!"

Risa looked at the car as the window slide opened and there Satoshi is. Risa felt like a sudden panic rushed thru her.

(' ',) 


	5. A break with Hiwatari

"Niwa. Harada. Get in the car fast. The bell is going to ring soon."

"Hai!" Both Risa and Daisuke said at the same time as they hurried to get in the car.

The ride only took about 5 minutes and those 5 whole minutes, Risa tried to come up with some idea to talk about last night but all she could get was nothing. She just listened to what Daisuke and Satoshi was talking about, more like what Daisuke was talking about because all Satoshi did was nodded and said 'um' or 'hmm'.

Risa noticed that Satoshi kinda stole a few glance at her when she was not looking. He _thought _she was not looking. Just like last time, after the Dark/Krad battled. While Daisuke and her sister, Riku was locking lips. Satoshi did glance at her but avoided an eye contact with her. Wonder why.

The car stopped in front of the school.

They came in right after the bell rang but the teacher is not in so they just miss themselves a ticket to detention.

"Risa! Why are you late with-" Riku voice drown when she saw Daisuke and Satoshi entered the classroom. _Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun ? Together with my sister..?_ "Urm, Risa, what's going on?" She knew the 3 of them is a weird combination and she curiously wanted to know what happened.

"Well, I was late because you didn't wake me up-"

"I did wake you up. You are too lazy to get up. What time did you sleep last night?" Riku cut her sister.

Risa gave her sister an I-haven't-finish-my-story look.

"Fine.." Riku said, knowing her sister infamous looks. "Ok, so I quickly ran into the toilet and bathe-" but before Risa could finish, Riku cut her again.

"Risa! I don't need that. Just tell me why you are late with Niwa and Hiwatari-kun,"

Riku said impatiently. "Ok, fine. Niwa-kun was late too so we took the same train. Then when we arrived, Hiwatari-kun was there so he invited us to his ride. So, you know, avoid being late," Risa said but as soon as she finished, the teacher arrived.

………………………….

Briiiing…

The bell rang. Risa planned to spend her break time with her sister, but apparently Riku had other plan with Daisuke. Riku invited her too but the last thing she wanted to do was spending time with a couple. Even if Daisuke and Riku isn't the type of couple you see everyday.

So, she walked towards a bench under a tree. Only to find a guy with blue hair, was sitting there, reading a book. _I can't escape from him, can I?_ Risa sighed and walked over to where Satoshi was sitting.

"Um, Hiwatari-kun. Areyou sitting alone?" Risa know the answer but she just want Hiwatari to know she's there. Satoshi looked at her. _Stared _at her. "Harada. You want to snatch my book again like yesterday? For your information, it's not even my book. I borrowed it from the library,"

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry…" Risa said, looking guilty but then she remembered that she wrote her cell number there. "Wait, where's the book now?" Risa asked, looking afraid. Upon seeing Harada face, Satoshi felt like playing along. "I already returned it," he said. "Urm, did you erase my number?" Now she looked like a frighten kitten. _This could be fun,_ thought Satoshi. "Oh, your number? I forget to erase it," he said, patiently waiting for her reaction.

"NANI?!?" Risa shouted. Satoshi jumped a little. _Man, Risa sure gave people a heart attack,_ thought Satoshi. "Hiwatari-kun, how can you forget? I don't want some pervert to call me. Hiwatari-kun!" Risa voice sounds like she was about to cry and Satoshi started to panic. He didn't want to make Risa cry and certainly didn't want to face Riku. He knew how angry Riku can be when someone messed with her sister.

"Harada, I was just joking. I already erase your number. Now please don't cry," Satoshi said. Never would he imagine he would say that to anyone, but he just did to a girl. To Risa Harada.

Risa stared at him. "Hiwatari-kun, you are evil," Satoshi sighed with relieve. He won't face any crying Risa or angry Riku. _Note to self, don't do any serious joke around Harada. I'm the one who gets the panic back._ "Hehehe…" Risa giggled. Satoshi stared at her. "Urm, Harada? Are you ok?" "Hiwatari-kun, you thought I'm going to cry? And you sound panic just now. Not the emotionless, cold Hiwatari I knew,"

Satoshi looked away. "No I'm not.." he said. "Yes you are," Risa insisted. "Harada… can you just forget about that?" Satoshi said, looking serious. Risa looked at him, smiling and Satoshi had to look away before Risa notice that he just blushed. "I won't tell anyone…" Satoshi felt relived. "… but I certainly won't forget about it" _What? _He thought. Satoshi turned to face Risa again and gave her a You-have-too look which Risa returned with her Oh-I-won't look. Satoshi found it quite amusing but he didn't want to slip showing someone his soft part. Like just now.

Satoshi wanted to continue arguing with Risa but the bell rang. "Hey, I haven't even eaten yet," Risa said, somehow scolding the bell. "Lucky I had a big breakfast just now," she continued.

Satoshi began walking, leaving Risa behind but she soon catch up with him. Satoshi gave her a why-are-you-following-me look. "Well, we are going the same direction," Risa said. _Its amazing how Risa Harada can know my looks language_, Satoshi thought.

Suddenly, a bunch of girls run towards him. "Hiwatari-kun. Urm, my friend here has a huge crush on you and she's wondering if you want to go out with her," one of the girls said and showed her friend who has a crush on Satoshi. Satoshi, being his self, looked coldly at them and said, "Gomen, I'm kinda busy." "But my friend admire you a lot. She'll do anything," the girl replied. _How about get lost?,_ Satoshi thought but he didn't dare said it out loud.

"Gomenesai, but there's nothing I can do about it," Satoshi said in his sarcastic tone hoping that this fan girls would leave him alone. "But… she can wait," the girl said hoping Hiwatari would change his mind. "For crying out loud… would you just leave him alone," suddenly Risa yelled at them. Everyone was stunned.

_I forget she was here,_ Satoshi thought.

_Who does she think she is?, _The girl who's been talking to Satoshi thought.

_Satoshi's girlfriend??,_ The girl who has a crush on Satoshi thought.

Satoshi looked at Risa. _Harada looked…jealous? _Risa turned to looked at Satoshi and without any thought, she grabbed his hand and walked away from the stupid fan girls. As they get infront of the class room. "Um, Harada… we don't want to get in the class room holding hands, aren't we?" Risa quickly let go of Satoshi's hand and her face went red. "O-of course not," she said as she opened the door. Unlucky surprise, the teacher was already in.

"Glad for you to join us, Risa Harada and Satoshi Hiwatari," the teacher said. The whole class was staring at them. "You are 10 minutes late and lucky for you, I won't give you any detention today,"

Risa and Satoshi quickly get to their seat and followed where the lesson was going but secretly, Satoshi who sat at the last row, glanced at Risa and thanks her. Risa on the other hand, didn't notice that, secretly wish that they would do that again. Hanging out together. Both Risa and Satoshi smiled at the same time without realizing they both did it, at the same time.

(' ',)


End file.
